Brown eyes and broken hearts
by katnicolette
Summary: ( This is an AU story. ) When a call seems to just be a normal call, things turn for the worst. Who ends up trying to heal this broken heart? credits to arliry for the story idea.
1. The call

_AN: **This is my first story and I am open to any comments and suggestions. My only desire is that people enjoy my story**_. _**I apologize for the chapter being so short.**_

 _ **I do not own these characters**_ ,

-—-—–-–-—–—–-—-—-—-

It was a unusually quiet day for the station. Everyone else seemed to get the tough calls and Station 51 only got a dumpster fire for the first 3 hours on A shift. They'd been playing chess in the kitchen for half an hour. So far, Roy was winning . It was also Roy's day to cook. He decided that he and his partner should go get some ingredients now, just incase they got a call.

"Hey Cap? Is it okay if me and Bellingham go get some stuff for dinner?"

"What are you gonna make us this time?" Cap replied with a brow up, curious as to what meal he'd try to make edible. Roy was known to have bad cooking skills .

"I'm not sure yet cap . I wanna get some ideas. "

Marco jumped into the conversation before cap could reply. " I could always give you Mama Lopez's recipe for some real good tacos!"

Roy didn't want to be harsh by saying no, but he also didn't want to let his crew take over his cooking shift. Today is the day that he proves to the crew, that he can cook real darn good!

"Marco, I think ..."

' ** _BEEEEEP BOOOOOOP BEEEEP_ ** '

"Station 51... Engine 67... Structure fire... 593 Hummington Road... 593 Hummington Road ... Ambulance is responding... Time out 2:15 "

As the all jumped up, Roy yelled ," I think We'll discuss this later!" .

He and his partner dashed for the squad. The rest of the station jumped into big red . As they sped off into traffic, with sirens blaring, they hoped for something not so tragic. Usually, structure fires meant looking for victims, which in tern meant severe injuries. That is, severe injuries for the patients and rarely the firefighters. Roy just didn't like this type of call. No one did...

' _I hope it's nothing bad... I hope there's no victims...'_ The thought hung over Roy's mind like a wrecking ball.

Little did he know what the future laid in store for him...


	2. Ever so fragile

**_AN: I know the last chapter was short, but i wanted the initial rescue to be it's own chapter. A lot more takes places in the rescue than does in the call. I do hope you enjoyed the last chapter and enjoy this chapter!_**

Pulling up into the long dirt driveway of the house, you could see the fire blazing out of the windows. You could easily see that this was a family's house and that children lived there. There were bikes and baby toys sprawled out on the lawn. The men at station 51 hated having to go on calls involving children. They loved when they saved children and no harm was done, but sometimes this wasn't the case.

Captain Stanley jumped out of the engine just as it slowed to a stop. " Roy , Bellingham, get your gear on and look for people inside! Kelly, Lopez, get an inch and a half!" then he took a deep breathe and grabbed the handi talki. " LA this is engine 51, give me a second assignment at this location"

"10-4 engine 51"

Everyone fled to their duties. They were there to save lives and those lives depended on how fast they moved. Roy knew this and every time there were people inside a burning structure, he feared that he may be too slow.

While fastening the last bit of their gear, Roy and Bellingham ran towards the house.

" I'll take the upstairs!" Roy shouted as he ran in. Bellingham nodded.

On his way up the stairs, he noticed paintings on the walls that seemed to be done by children. They couldn't have been done by anyone older than about 4 or 5.

He turned the corner, and barged into the first room. it was a little girl's room. There was a crib and a toddler bed. There was nothing in there besides a few shirts, onesies, and pants on the floor next to the beds. Neither of the kids were in the room. He started yelling in hopes to find the victims faster.

" HELLO! IS ANYONE UP HERE! "

Hearing no reply, he moves into the next room. It's a boy's room. A little boy. He also didn't have much except for a few clothes on the floor. He only had about two or three shirts and pants. All of them were ripped . As Roy looked in the bed for the child, he heard faint coughing from behind him. He spun around and saw a child, laying in the corner. The boy was dirty, coughing, and seemed to not notice Roy's presence.

' _Oh my gosh!'_ was all Roy could think as he grabbed the child and ran out of the room. The child lay limp in Roy's arms as he frantically ran down the stairs. As he made his way out of the house, he could see his partner taking vitals on the baby and toddler.

The boy was no longer coughing as Roy laid him down. When he looked up from the boy, he could see his partner had stopped taking vitals .

"Roy.. they didn't make it...they were so close to the fire that they took in too much smoke.."

' _No .. No they can't be dead.. is he even sure? Let me see for myself!'_ Roy started checking their vitals . He confirmed that they had infact, died. Now his thoughts had transferred to the boy completely. There was no way that Roy could live knowing that he let this boy die . He just knew that there was still hope.

As he got on the phone with rampart, his partner started the boy on oxygen.

" Rampart, this is Squad 51, how do you read?"

"We read you loud and clear 51" , came the wonderful voice of Dixie McCall.

" Rampart, we have three victims . Victim number one and two are Code-F 's. Victim number three is a male, approximately 3 years old. Smoke inhalation"

" Squad 51, put him on 6 liters oxygen and start an IV D5W TKO. Is the patient conscious?" said Dr Brackett, with concern.

" Negative Rampart,the patient is not conscious. IV D5W TKO and 6 liters oxygen. " Roy looked at Bellingham, and watched as he set up the IV.

"10-4 squad 51 . Bring him in as soon as possible."

" 10-4 rampart. "

Roy hung up the biophone and looked at the children. 2 of them covered in blankets and one covered in dirt. Roy felt the lump in his throat come back. He slowly picked up his HT.

"LA this is squad 51. Can you respond a second ambulance to this location. "

"10-4 squad 51" .

Roy stood up and led the ambulance attendants over towards the victims. He told them they were to get the boy. Roy picked up the drug box and biophone before he made his way to the ambulance. He thought of his own two kids, Chris and Jennifer. He thought about how the boy looked much skinnier than Chris, although chris was about 2 or 3 years older than the boy. He thought about how the boy looked so fragile, just like Jennifer. He was so small...

As he climbed into the ambulance, he saw the other squad that had been called, bring two adults out. Roy assumed that they were the 'd have to find out later...

On the way to the hospital, the boy started to regain consciousness. He was still out of it but he was awake. His eyes were closed and he started moaning.

Roy didn't even think twice about getting on the line with rampart.

"Rampart, this is squad 51. Patient is now regaining consciousness. "

"10-4 squad 51. what's your ETA?"

"ETA is about 2 minutes." Roy said as they turned the corner into the parking lot. He knew that corner by heart now as it was just before the turn to back into the ER entrance.

Putting a soft hang on the boy's shoulder, Roy felt the boy tense up almost immediately. he took his hand away and frowned. " You're gonna be alright. " He told the boy, hoping he could hear Roy.

' _I hope..."_ He thought as they started to back into the ER entrance bay.


	3. Whats your name?

_**AN: I just had state testing done and I've just got very little time to relax,so i apologize for lack of updates. I am trying my hardest on this story. Those who have asked where John Gage is, you're about to find out, if you haven't guessed already. Everyone wanted to know where Johnny was so I thought I'd make this a short chapter and let you guys find out.**_

As they backed into the ambulance bay, Roy saw dixie and Doctor Brackett waiting for them. Once the ambulance had stopped, he immediately opened the door, revealing the patient and himself. Roy was very concerned that time may not be on there side. The boy was as pale as his skin would allow, and hot to the touch. He'd taken in what seemed to be a lot of smoke.

Unloading the patient, Roy walked along side Dixie as Doctor Brackett and the ambulance attendants took over the stretcher. The group walked as fast as their feet would take them down the crowded hallway.

As they closed the door to the treatment room, the boy started to regain consciousness.

"Easy there, you're alright" Doctor brackett said as he laid his hand on the boy's shoulder. He felt the boy tense up and saw the boy open his eyes . The heart monitor started racing.

"Woah, It's okay." He said as he took his hand off and made sure he wasn't going to scare the boy again. " I'm a doctor and I'm only here to help you." The heart monitor started to slow down, but not completely. The boy was still very scared.

The boy looked at him, then everyone else in the room. Everyone could see the tears that now started to peak down the boy's cheeks. Dixie came over with a tissue and gently wiped the boy's cheeks.

' _Dixie gives the best care that's closest to a mother's care. This boy really needs some love right now. '_ Roy frowned as he thought of the boy. He wanted the best for him.

"Hi there. " Dixie was looking at the boy calmly. She looked like she was about to tell a toddler they were going to Disneyland. " My name is Dixie. I'm a nurse. Do you know what a nurse is?"

The boy shook his head yes. He didn't seem to be too scared of Dixie. Everyone else in the room seem to give off a bad vibe to him.

"Now, you wait right here, okay?" She winked at the boy. " I'll be over there talking with the doctor. I wanna see if I can make you feel better. " She smiled, and turned to Dr. Brackett and Roy.

Walking over to them, she sighed. "Well, what do you think Kel?"

Kel leaned back on the wall, and made a half smile. He thought for a moment. " I think he's afraid. Of what, I'm not sure, but I know he's afraid. I think we all know he's afraid. Do we know where his parents are?"

"I saw the other squad bring out two adults , so I'm pretty sure that they are the parents"

"Okay, thanks Roy. Can you go see if they've been brought in yet, Roy?"

"Sure, Doc. " He gave a half smile and turned away. Before he walked out the door, he looked back at the boy. Knowing all he could do was wait, he walked out.

"Dixie, can you take his vitals again in 30 minutes, I'm going to go look for the parents as well. "

"Sure thing. I'll stay here with him until then." She smiled at him then the boy. " Right kiddo?"

The boy smiled and closed his eyes. Soon after, he faded into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Roy"

Roy jumped slightly and turned to see standing behind him.

"Oh hi Doc. "

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Did you find the parents?"

"No, I didn't. They must not have..."

Roy was interrupted by two stretchers being rushed through the ambulance bay doors. He recognized them immediately as being the adults at the scene.

" Arlight, treatment one. " Dr. Brackett pointed at the first adult. Then walked to the second. " Put him in treatment 4."

"Doc" Roy put a hand on Kel's shoulder, stopping him. " Those were the two adults from the scene. I'm pretty sure that they are the parents."

"Okay, thanks Roy." He smiled slightly, and took off .

* * *

Dixie looked the boy in the eyes. " Now, how about you tell me your name?"

He shook his head no.

"Please?"

He shook his head no, again.

"What if I take you to get some chocolate milk?"

He shook his head no.

"A piece of pizza and some juice ? I'll let you chose the flavor. " She blinked her eyes and gave him a puppy dog face.

"John.." He mumbled it so softly that she only saw his lips moving.

"Hmm? Say that again?"

"John."

"John. That's a nice name. What's your last name? "

"Gage..."

"Honey, I can't hear you if you speak so soft.." She made a sad face.

"Sorry.."

"It's okay, sweetie. Just speak louder. what did you say your last name was?"

"Gage."

"John Gage. Such a nice name for a handsome fella' like you." She smiled and ruffled his hair with her hand.

 _Knock Knock Knock._ stepped in and waved for Dixie to come over to him.

"I'll be right back, i'm only going to talk to the doctor. Okay?"

John nodded his head. He was really tired still. He closed his eyes and turned his head. Slowly he fell asleep.

As Dixie walked over, she could see the sad look on 's face.

"Dix, the two adults that were brought in from the same house fire, were his parents. They didn't make it. I called the police department to confirm that the adults that lived at that address were his parents. "

Kel sighed and they both looked at the little boy who was sleeping on the table peacefully.

"So he has no parents..."

"The police department also said that there's no extended family . His parents and siblings were the only one's he had."

"He has no one..."

This brought tears to Dixie's eyes...


	4. Ward of the state

**_AN: I really hope you all stuck around for this chapter. I've been literally so busy. My health has been really poor as well, but I did it. I got this chapter all finished._**

* * *

 _Knock, knock, knock._

Putting down his cup of coffee, doctor Brackett tells the person to come in.

"Good morning, Roy. What brings you here on your day off?"

"Well, Doc... I've been thinking about that boy that we brought in yesterday. I was wondering how he was doing."

Doctor Brackett sighed. He knew Roy was going to be curious about this. He was the type of guy that cared maybe just a little too much about cases like this. He couldn't blame Roy for caring so much though.. It was a horrible instance. From the findings that he discovered, it wasn't just a fire that has wreaked chaos in this little boy's life.

"Roy, take a seat."

This concerned Roy. Usually, if doc has something serious to say, he just says it. This time, he told Roy to sit down.

 _"_ Do you remember when you first brought him in? How you said he was very dirty and 'out of it' ? "

"Yea.. Why?"

Dr. Brackett leaned forward on his desk. " When we contacted the local authorities to ask for information, they said that the parents had warrants out for their arrest. They were wanted to for accusations of child abuse, and fraud."

After a moment of silence, all Roy could say was " Child abuse?.."

Roy knew it was true in the back of his mind. He didn't want it to be true. When he saw the boy laying in the corner... when he saw how dirty and fragile the boy was.. when he saw that there was barely anything in the boy's room besides a toy fire truck, and a few pairs of clothing... He knew it, but didn't want to accept it..

"Do you know his name yet?"

"Well, he told Dixie his name was John Gage. "

"Doc, what's going to happen to him?.. To John?.."

"Well, He's a ward of the state now, but we're going to keep him here for a while. He's got some bad bruising on his torso. He has a broken wrist that we set about an hour ago. "

"Where's he gonna go after he's well enough too leave?"

"Well, there's no defite answers right now but as far as where he'll live, most likely foster care."

Roy took a deep breathe in. Foster Families weren't always the best places to be. He wished there was a way to help the boy.

 _Maybe if I asked Joanne about helping the boy.. after all, he probably can use some TLC from another person besides Dixie._

"Alright.." Roy started to stand up " Thanks doc.. Let me know how he's doing tomorrow? I'd feel awful if anything happened to him "

" I will Roy. I'd feel awful too. "

"See ya' later doc.." Roy opened the door to the office and waved goodbye.

"See ya'.." Dr. Brackett lied back in his chair, and sighed.

As Roy left the room, he couldnt stop hearing the words ' _He's a ward of the state now'_ replayed in his mind like a broken record...


End file.
